<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body by firstlove_latespring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585631">stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring'>firstlove_latespring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a walk in the park [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coco (Seokmin's Dog), Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a fic in three parts, and roommates, but dont we all?, mingyu has a big fat crush on seokmin, well more like acquaintances to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone were to ask Mingyu why he went jogging every Saturday morning by the park close to his apartment building, it was totally because he wanted to become healthier and jogging was a good form of exercise. And it was absolutely not because he wanted to see a certain very handsome man who walked his little brown poodle there. No, it wasn’t that at all.</p><p>~</p><p>mingyu has a crush on the very handsome man who walks his poodle that he sees whenever he goes jogging in the park</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a walk in the park [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title is from queen carly rae jepsen's masterpiece run away with me. stan talent. stan svt and crj.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃ </p>
</div><p>If anyone were to ask Mingyu why he went jogging every Saturday morning by the park close to his apartment building, it was totally because he wanted to become healthier and jogging was a good form of exercise. And it was absolutely not because he wanted to see a certain very handsome man who walked his little brown poodle there. No, it wasn’t that at all.</p><p>You see, Mingyu's always been sort of a health nut, maybe not as much as his roommate Jihoon, who spends almost all of his time at the gym lifting weights and doing pull ups when he’s not sleeping or working. He likes taking care of himself. He likes keeping track of his body. </p><p>But Mingyu already has the muscle to complement his height, so he has decided that a little cardio over the weekend was a good way to unwind after a week of working hard. Seeing the very handsome man and his adorable little dog was just a bonus at most.</p><p>The very handsome man’s name is Seokmin. They’ve run into each other enough times for Seokmin to politely introduce himself and his pet, Coco, to Mingyu. And even before they learned each other’s names, Seokmin would always greet him while Mingyu would go down his route in the park. </p><p>Seokmin has a smile that could steal the stars and break hearts, but Mingyu is pretty sure he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He treats Coco like a princess and is charming to all the old ladies who chat him up and kind to the kids who ask to pet Coco. </p><p>“It’s just a silly crush,” Mingyu mumbles into Jihoon’s shoulder on a Friday movie night they’re spending on the couch. “I’m sure a guy like him wouldn’t be without a partner. He’s such a catch.”</p><p>“Mmmm sure keep telling yourself that,” Jihoon says, poking him on the nose. His fingers smell like the buttered popcorn they’ve been sharing and Mingyu pretends to bite at them. “You’re just trying to psych yourself out of actually talking to him and asking him out.”</p><p>“But he’s just so gorgeous and good!” Mingyu jumps up, sitting up straight. He’s not even paying attention to what’s happening in the movie about the writer and the courtesan. All he knows is that they keep breaking out into song and that the lead couple are both really attractive. “He probably already has someone.”</p><p>“You’ll never know unless you ask,” Jihoon reminds him, clinging onto Mingyu’s arm as he puts his head on his best friend’s shoulder. “This is the reason why you’re still single.” </p><p>“You’re only saying this because you’ve been seeing that cute vocal instructor at your company,” Mingyu huffs. “What’s his name again?”</p><p>“You mean Seungkwan?” Jihoon says, munching on popcorn. Mingyu can hear the smile in his voice even without looking at him. “He has a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mingyu frowns, trying to catch a glimpse of Jihoon’s face. But when he does, Jihoon’s grinning like a devil.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Jihoon tells him in the most casual tone, clearly amused at Mingyu’s surprise. “I’m seeing both of them.”</p><p>Mingyu’s shocked face makes Jihoon break into his little gremlin laugh. He laughs out loud and points at his roommate. “Your face! Haha! Amazing!”</p><p>“Get off of me then!” Mingyu shoots back, trying to shove at Jihoon but he barely budges an inch. “Go canoodle with them instead!”</p><p>“Awww Minggu, don’t sulk,” Jihoon coos at him. “What about I go with you on your jog tomorrow and be your wingman?”</p><p>“You’d do that?” Mingyu asks in disbelief. The look in Jihoon’s eyes is sincere though, and Mingyu knows his hyung wouldn’t say things like that lightly. “But you hate jogging.”</p><p>“Yeah but I love <i>you<i> and I want to help with your very handsome guy situation,” Jihoon grumbles, lips pursing as he speaks. “I wanna see if he’s really all that and if he’s good enough for my best friend.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Mingyu is touched. He goes in for a bear hug and squeezes Jihoon even when he groans and complains. Mingyu even plants a big fat smooch on his cheek for good measure. “You’re the best!”</p><p>“I know,” Jihoon chuckles, turning to kiss Mingyu on his cheek mole in return. “But we’re going to brunch right after and it’s on you."</p><p>“Okiedokes!” Mingyu laughs, arms still around Jihoon as they watch the movie’s credit roll up. Mingyu clears his throat. “So what was the movie supposed to be about?"</p><p>Jihoon sighs as he settles back into Mingyu’s side. “Let’s just watch cafe videos."</p><p>“Alright!” says Mingyu as he takes the remote control and switches the movie to their <em>aesthetic cafe vids</em> playlist. Jihoon pats him on the head in thanks and then they fall into a comfortable silence. When Jihoon starts to snore on Mingyu’s shoulder, he switches off the TV and pulls the blanket around them for a snugger fit.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃ </p>
</div>Saturday morning comes faster than Mingyu expected. The two of them ended up dozing off on the couch and then waking up at nine when Mingyu’s alarm rang. Jihoon almost bails on Mingyu, wanting to sleep in for longer until Mingyu tells him that they’ll have brunch at his favorite buffet.<p>“Okay, okay,” Jihoon sits up on the couch, eyes still closed, “I’ll get ready.”</p><p>“Don’t take too long!” Mingyu pulls him up and ushers him into his room to freshen up and get changed. “We have to be downstairs in 15 minutes because we have to walk to the park!”</p><p>“Hnngg, I got it,” Jihoon groans, yawning with his mouth wide open as he randomly picks out whatever workout clothes he gets his hands on first from his wardrobe.</p><p>Mingyu on the other hand lays out three potential outfits on his bed before he goes into the bathroom to quickly wash his face and comb up his hair. It seems fruitless to be fixing himself up when he knows that he’s going to end up all sweaty and gross anyway. But he just wants to look good and feel more confident about himself so he can hype himself up before he sees Seokmin.</p><p>Jihoon does laugh at him a little when he sees Mingyu come out of his room wearing a sleeveless black shirt that shows off his sculpted arms and well-fitting pants that cling well to the long line of his legs. </p><p>“Wow, well I look like I’m just going to the convenience store,” Jihoon teases in his oversized t-shirt and work out shorts. “While you’re going in for the kill.”</p><p>“Shut up,” groans Mingyu, a pout on his lips, “I just wanna look good so I feel good about myself.”</p><p>“And you do,” Jihoon pats him on the shoulder on the way to their shoe rack, “Don’t worry too much, Mingyu. This Seokmin person would have to be boneheaded if he doesn’t see how much of a <em>meal</em> you are.”</p><p>Mingyu laughs out loud at Jihoon’s compliment, slipping on his trusty running shoes by the door. “How do you even know that term? Is this because you’re dating people younger than you?”</p><p>“Hey, I can be hip and trendy if I want to,” Jihoon scoffs, trying to defend himself as they make their way out the door. “I can be up to date with the latest slang words from the youth.”</p><p>Mingyu barks out another laugh as they wait for the elevator. “You’re so lame, Lee Jihoon. I don’t believe you one bit.”</p><p>“Then I’ll go back to bed then,” Jihoon moves to go back to their apartment, barely concealing his teasing grin.</p><p>“No! No! Please don’t! You promised!” Mingyu whines, his arms moving to trap Jihoon in between them. “I take it back! You’re the coolest person I know!”</p><p>Jihoon cackles. His plan worked. It always does. “Good, keep it that way.” The elevator dings and the doors open. “Let’s go?”</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t let go of Jihoon making both of them waddle inside the elevator. Their banter has helped Mingyu shake off whatever nervousness that was starting to creep in. He takes a deep breath and puts on his best smile. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃ </p>
</div>Even though they make haste to reach the park before half-past eight, they don’t see Seokmin when they stretch before their run. They don’t see Seokmin after the third lap around the park. And they still don’t see Seokmin during their break at the benches under the shade of the trees. Jihoon whistles for the wind while Mingyu looks around, looking for any sign of Seokmin or Coco.<p>“I don’t think he’s coming today,” Mingyu frowns, checking the time on his phone, “It’s almost 8:45. He’s usually here around this time.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s just running late,” Jihoon tries to comfort him, taking Mingyu’s hand in his to squeeze. “Let’s do a few more laps, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Mingyu agrees half-heartedly, getting up when Jihoon tugs at him.</p><p>In the past few months that he’s been jogging around the park, he’s always seen Seokmin walking Coco. He’s trying to be rational and not be upset about it. After all, Seokmin has a life outside Mingyu. Mingyu is just a tiny brush stroke in the portrait of Seokmin’s life. But there’s a tiny part of him that wants that to change. If only Mingyu had Seokmin’s phone number or SNS, he’d be able to contact him and see if he was well. But he doesn’t, so Mingyu runs another lap around with a dejected look on his face, trailing behind Jihoon.</p><p>He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he almost misses the little brown poodle running up towards him.</p><p>The small pooch woofs at him a couple of times before Mingyu snaps out of it and realizes that Coco is right behind him. </p><p>“Oh, Coco!” Mingyu greets her cheerfully because if she’s here then Seokmin might be close by. She’s in a cute little pink onesie, but her leash is dragging behind her on the ground  so Mingyu squats down to pick her up. “Have you escaped from your owner?”</p><p>She woofs her answer. Coco gladly jumps into Mingyu’s arms and licks his face as he searches for Seokmin. He hears someone running behind him and turns to see Seokmin approaching. </p><p>“Coco! How could you run away from me like that?!” Seokmin asks his dog. It takes him a moment to realize that Coco is with Mingyu and he immediately beams, a smile that puts the sun to shame. “Oh, thank goodness it’s you Mingyu!”</p><p>Seokmin looks radiant as he sprints towards them, the morning sun illuminating his handsome features and his golden tanned skin. It almost looks like he’s surrounded by a halo of light.</p><p>Coco starts to wriggle around in Mingyu’s arms at the voice of her owner. She barks excitedly in Seokmin’s direction as if she didn’t just escape from him a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Aigoo, you naughty girl, come here,” Seokmin opens his arms to receive her. Mingyu gladly deposits Coco into her owner’s arms trying his best to not show how affected he is when his and Seokmin’s hands brush against each other during the exchange. “You’re a troublemaker, Lee Coco. It’s a good thing mister Mingyu was here to catch you.”</p><p>Mingyu lets out a laugh that he hopes isn’t as awkward as it sounds to him. He raises a hand to pet Coco and scratch at the back of her ear. “It’s fine. I’m glad to have helped.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mingyu,” Seokmin beams at him. Mingyu feels his brain melt at the sight of Seokmin’s smile. “I was just tying my shoelaces when she decided to make a run for it. Maybe she wanted to join you on your run?”</p><p>Mingyu chuckles this time, a softer sound that seems to please Seokmin as well. They grin at each other, eyes bright and cheeks lifted up high. Mingyu can see all the crinkles and lines on Seokmin’s happy face. Mingyu wants to learn them all by heart. Mingyu would have gladly just stood there for another hour, just basking in Seokmin’s presence but their little pocket of reverie is interrupted by Jihoon’s voice. </p><p>“Mingyu, should I go ahead?” he asks from a distance, unsure of whether or not to fully approach them.</p><p>“Oh! You have company!” Seokmin exclaims, smoothing down the back of Coco’s onesie. He looks like he wants to apologize.</p><p>Mingyu had almost forgotten about Jihoon. He flushes pink at the thought of his roommate witnessing how much of a fool he is for Seokmin. Jihoon walks up to his side and bows politely at Seokmin and Coco.</p><p>“Hello, I am Lee Seokmin and this is Coco. I’m Mingyu’s friend,” Seokmin bows, gently jostling Coco in his arms as she stares at Jihoon. The blush on Mingyu’s cheekbones only grows hotter as he hears Seokmin call himself his friend.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Lee Jihoon. I’m Mingyu’s roommate,” Jihoon introduces himself curtly with a nod. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Ah, nice to meet a fellow Lee!” Seokmin chirps. Coco agrees, barking enthusiastically in Jihoon’s direction. “I’m sorry if I interrupted your run with Mingyu.”</p><p>“That’s alright. I don’t mind if you took him away honestly,” Jihoon chuckles, bumping his elbow into Mingyu. Seokmin laughs along, oblivious to the way Mingyu feels like he’s about to dissolve. “So, should I go ahead, Mingyu?”</p><p>Mingyu blinks at Jihoon acknowledging him. He suddenly remembers his promise to Jihoon. “Oh, but I told you I’d pay for brunch today since you went jogging with me.”</p><p>“That’s okay. We can go another day.” Jihoon seems adamant on leaving Mingyu with Seokmin. His smile is sweet but cheeky. </p><p>“If I may butt in,” Seokmin begins. Mingyu moves his focus from his roommate to Seokmin so fast that Jihoon gets whiplash as he watches the large puppy wait for the rest of what Seokmin has to say. “I actually work at a cafe nearby and I’d like to invite you both for brunch there!”</p><p>“You work at a cafe,” Mingyu exclaims, his mind conjuring images of Seokmin in a cute apron making drinks at a cafe. It makes perfect sense. “That’s amazing.”</p><p>“Ah, you flatter me too much, Mingyu,” Seokmin gushes, covering his mouth with a pretty hand. “I manage it with my best friend and I had to help out earlier with the opening which is why I’m a little bit late today.”</p><p>“Oh, I actually didn’t notice,” Mingyu lies, earning a small snort from Jihoon. Seokmin laughs again, and Mingyu wants to maybe record it and set it for every alarm he has on his phone. “So would you like to have brunch at our cafe? It’s only a short walk from here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jihoon answers for both of them, nodding and trying to subtly pinch Mingyu’s who’s still occupied with his thoughts of Seokmin as a dazzling cafe worker. “Is it alright if we change and freshen up first? The weather today is way more humid than I anticipated.”</p><p>“Sure! I still need to walk Coco anyway,” Seokmin says, reaching for something in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and unlocks it. “Can I have one of your phone numbers so that you can contact me when you’re done?”</p><p>Jihoon nudges Mingyu sharply making him groan and rub at his side. With Jihoon’s pointy elbows, that’s bound to leave a mark. “Give him your number, Mingyu.”</p><p>“Yes!” Mingyu yells in excitement, as eager as a pup. “Here let me put in my number for you.”</p><p>Seokmin hands him his phone and Mingyu is delighted to see a photo of Coco in a chicken onesie as his background. He quickly types in his number and dials his phone. It chimes in his pocket and Mingyu returns Seokmin’s phone to him.</p><p>“There,” Mingyu grins, opening up so he can save Seokmin’s number. “Now we have each other’s numbers.”</p><p>“That we do,” Seokmin chuckles. Coco chooses this moment to start being angsty and wriggles in Seokmin’s arms. Seokmin takes hold of her leash and lets her down. “Well, her majesty requests for a walk. I’ll see you in a bit?”</p><p>“We’ll be back before you know it,” Jihoon says, tugging on Mingyu’s shirt. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“I’ll text you,” Mingyu says, giddy with the leveling up of their relationship. “I’ll text you when we’re ready.”</p><p>“I’ll be waiting, Mingyu,” Seokmin smiles, already being led away by Coco. “See you!”</p><p>“See ya, Seokmin,” Jihoon pulls Mingyu by the arm. Mingyu watches Seokmin wave goodbye until he has to break into a small sprint to match Coco’s sudden burst of energy.</p><p>“Let’s go, you big doof,” Jihoon shakes his roommate’s arm. “The sooner we go up, the sooner you’ll see him again.”</p><p>“He called me his friend,” Mingyu sighs in a daze, lingering on Seokmin’s words. “His friend!”</p><p>“Aigoo,” Jihoon pretends to sigh along, but he smiles when he sees Mingyu’s lovestruck expression, eyes dripping with longing and mouth grinning softly. “I can see why you like him. He’s nice.”</p><p>Nice is an understatement. Mingyu is convinced that Seokmin is heaven-sent. He’s completely enamoured by this very handsome man. A very handsome man who has called him his friend and invited him to brunch and exchanged phone numbers with. Mingyu thinks that Seokmin is very, very nice.</p><p>Mingyu feels like confetti is going to explode from his chest. Shot through the heart and bursting with emotion. He breaks into a run as they make their way back to their building, eager to be in Seokmin’s space once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first ever chaptered fic and I will be updating this with the other three parts soon! i was just thinking about how this fic has three major parts and I thought that it would be fun to try out a new format since my fics are always just in long oneshots. i'll try my best to finish the other parts soon. </p><p>i have a lot of writing projects im trying to make sense of and power through but hopefully everything will turn out fine!</p><p>find me on my writing twt <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom">@honeydokyeom</a></p><p>thanks for reading and stay safe and be kind to yourself during these trying times!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>